A Zutara Collection
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: A bunch of different Zutara oneshots, drabbles, etc. The rating may change based on the oneshot/drabble, but this first one's rating is the one I put, but I may change it. Read, enjoy, and review! Feel free to send me ideas!
1. Cabbages

"So...what else do we need?" Katara asked Zuko, looking at him expectantly. A bag of groceries was in her hand, and the other one was cupping her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Did we buy cabbages?" he responded, trying hard not to stare. The Gaang had decided to hide in the royal family's vacation home on Ember Island, and, finding some Fire Nation currency in her 'bedroom', Katara decided to take a trip to market. Why was Zuko with her instead of someone else? Because Toph and Aang were training, Sokka and Suki were…_busy_, and Zuko knew his way around town. And since they were in a Fire Nation market, Katara was wearing her Fire Nation clothes.

And _Agni_, did she look _good_ in red.

"Hmm, let me see…No, we didn't. Let's see if we can find some," Katara said, heading off. Zuko shook himself out of his daze and followed, gazing at Katara. He was so focused on Katara and how-_good_-she looked, he didn't see the cart of cabbages and he crashed into them, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"MY CABBAGES!" cried the old man who owned the cabbages. Katara giggled and helped Zuko up from the ground, while apologizing to the cabbage seller and promising to help pick up his vegetables. Zuko on the other hand, had turned bright red and was also stuttering apologies to the sobbing old man, and kneeling on the ground helped Katara pick them up.

"Nice move, Sparky," Katara whispered, teasingly.

"Shut up," he murmured, but with a smile on his face. Katara grinned in response, and finishing, put the cabbages back in the cart. She even reimbursed the poor man with a few copper coins, and pulled Zuko away.

"Do you think we should get apples?" Katara asked, but didn't wait for answer, going off in another direction. Zuko walked next to her, sneaking glances, and marveling at how red was so her color.

His thoughts flash-forwarded and he saw Katara in a red wedding dress, in Fire Lady robes, holding his hand, kissing hi—. Zuko shook himself back to the present.

_What was THAT?_

---

He vaguely remembered Katara buying some apples, and then some meat, but his eyes stayed on her the entire time.

_Maybe...after the war…

* * *

_

**OhKAY, I just had to get that out of my system. This is just a oneshot, but I'll probably include more drabbles/oneshots when the urge strikes me here so alert this! They won't necessarily be connected, but some might be, so read any/all Author's Notes so you won't be confused. Merry Christmas/December 25****th****! And kudos to me, for the cabbage man's 'cameo' appearance. :D**


	2. Pai Sho

"Katara, don't stick your tongue out at me."

"You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Of course you did, cheater."

"*sigh*"

"I can see the evil look in your eye and that triumphant smirk on your face."

"*rolls eyes*"

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Katara."

"I HATE YOU WITH A FIERY PASSION!"

"KATARA, IT'S JUST A GAME!"

* * *

**LOL, I just randomly thought of this at like two in the morning and I just had to write it…if you're confused, Zuko says the first line and every other line, Katara says the second line and every other line after that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Peace Offering

"Hey Zuko…" Suki and Toph were leaning against a pillar, and were grinning. Zuko almost gulped as Suki called him over.

"What?" he asked, not trusting those grins.

"You want Sugar Queen's forgiveness, right?" Toph asked, while Suki almost started giggling.

"Of course I do."

"What would you do to get it?"

"Anything necessary," Zuko replied quickly, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. The two girls' grins grew even bigger, if that was possible.

"Well, one thing girls really like to get are panda lilies…I'm sure Katara would forgive you if you gave her one…" Suki trailed off, leaving Zuko to think of the rest.

"I'm listening."

"They normally have five petals that are white with black stripes, but they only grow on volcanic soil…" Suki trailed off with a dismayed look. "Oh no! The nearest volcano is on an island that's pretty close to the Fire Nation…"

"…Making it pretty far away," Toph finished, her grin fading. The two girls sighed and shrugged, walking away.

Zuko was lost in thought, so he didn't notice their grins and high fives as he went to tell Aang he'd be gone a few days.

* * *

"Zuko's been gone for a long time, hasn't he?" Katara commented during dinner time.

"He has…but he said something about it being his turn to hunt for food or something," Aang replied.

Katara bit back the accusations she had because she knew how much the others were sick of them, but she was still suspicious.

They weren't running out of food.

* * *

Katara sighed, stretching by the river she and Aang used for waterbending practice. He had left, and she relished her alone time, lazily moving her fingers and making the water follow.

A cough from behind her stopped her bending, and she turned around, ready to defend/attack if necessary.

But it was only Zuko.

Zuko with his hands behind his back.

Katara's mind: Zuko+hishandsbehindhisback = SUSPICIOUS.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked rudely, hands on her hips.

"I…uh…I'm sorry-please hear me out!" he rushed, seeing as Katara was about to interrupt. She rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

"Well…yeah, I'm sorry for hurting you, physically and emotionally, and I really don't know how to make it up to you, but…I have…here," he finished awkwardly, walking closer and holding out the panda lily.

Katara stared, her mouth hanging open. She wordlessly took the flower, with a look of disbelief on her face. Zuko stood by nervously, waiting for her to say something.

"I…Do you know what giving someone this flower means?" she whispered quietly. She still wouldn't meet Zuko's eyes.

"Um…no…" Now Zuko was confused and feeling a bit dreadful.

"They're really rare…so, if you give someone a panda lily, it's…" Katara swallowed, "It's…a declaration of love."

For a few seconds Zuko just stood there. Then he turned around and stormed away, cursing and muttering something about never trusting Suki and Toph ever again.

And for a few moments, Katara forgot about her grudge and just admired the panda lily, giggling slightly because she had seen Zuko's red face.

* * *

**Inspired by FlameoZutara on deviantArt. Link on my profile. **

**Geez, I'm on a roll! Update on TCR and then this!**


	4. Hot and Cold

Heat.

Anger.

Katara always associated the two of them together. Where there was heat there was anger, and where there was anger there was heat.

She thought she felt anger when Aang bent fire in the Avatar State. She thought she felt anger at the rise of Sokka's body temperature when Azula mentioned Suki. She thought she felt anger when Toph stomped her feet and yelled incessantly.

She thought she had felt anger when a rogue supporter of Ozai had taunted Zuko about his mother and had almost been incinerated by a wall of flames.

She was wrong.

She truly felt anger when crafty bandits had stolen her away. They tied her up and slashed at her clothes, about to move onto her under wrappings.

Then, the heat. A storm of fire invaded the bandit's cave, burning all but her. Zuko's shouts were angry, furiously heated.

The fight that took place was enraged. The fire was angry, searingly hot.

The bender that controlled the flames was angry.

That was the first time Katara witnessed true anger.

* * *

Cold.

Sadness.

Zuko always associated the two of them together. Where it was cold there was sadness, and where there was sadness there was cold.

He thought he felt sadness when he left Mai and her words spoke of unshed tears. He thought he felt sadness when Azula's body temperature and head dropped at the appearance of their mother. He thought he felt sorrow when Ty Lee had sobbed those cold tears when he called her a 'circus freak.'

He thought he had felt sorrow when the anniversary of Sokka and Katara's mother's death and Katara had retreated to the river, frost and snow floating in her wake.

He was wrong.

He truly felt sadness when Azula had shot him with lightning. His chest burned and he could barely manage to moan as he convulsed on the ground.

As he felt himself slipping under forever, he felt the cool water on his chest. The sorrow was so thick, if he wasn't in pain, he might've started sobbing too.

The healing that took place was mournful. The water was grief-stricken, icily cold.

The bender that controlled the water was sobbing.

That was the first time Zuko witnessed true sadness.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I randomly thought of this last night and had to write it. Review please!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ATLA. Some damn lucky bastards known as Bryke and Nickolodean do.**


	5. I need you

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, everyone needed fire. They needed to keep warm, to cook, to see. Even the waterbenders who lived in the coldest areas in the world needed fire to survive.

Katara sulked as she held her cold hands over the fire, the wind howling outside their igloo.

* * *

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, everyone needed water. They needed water to _live_, to keep hydrated. Even the firebenders who lived in some of the hottest areas in the world needed water to survive.

Zuko sulked as he gulped down water after practicing his bending, the sweat dripping down.

* * *

No matter how much they wanted to deny it, they need the other to survive.

* * *

**Just randomly thought of this while doing science-y stuff with the Periodic Table. Heeheehee.**

**Disclaimer: I NEED ATLA to survive, but no, I don't own it. **


	6. Just a boy

As Zuko was fretting about meeting his uncle and Katara was reassuring him, she vaguely thought about their history. Her and Zuko. How she had hated him so much, every fiber of her being despising him. True, Sozin was the one who had started the war, but Zuko was the one chasing them.

Katara had really, truly, hated everything about him and when he joined their group, she wondered how she hadn't exploded. And then as she thought of the threat she had made him and the look on his face, she shook her head in wonder.

How could she have hated someone so much? This was the boy who had, yes, chased them all over the world, the one who betrayed her trust in Ba Sing Se, but he was also the boy who saved her from falling rocks and helped her gain closure with her mother's killer.

In the end, he was just a boy. Just a human, with thoughts and feelings, just a human. He was strong, but he could be delicate too, and she wondered how he hadn't broken under her hatred.

How could he have been burdened with so much hatred? Ozai hated him, Azula hated him, Katara had hated him. She certainly knew she couldn't have survived under so much loathing.

How could she have hated this boy? How?

* * *

**Meh…I don't know what I think of this…but anyways I had to get it out of my head.**

_**YES YES YES I AM WORKING ON THE COLOR RED. I'm 50-75% finished with it. *squee***_


End file.
